harry_potterfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Lily Evansová
Lily Evansová (Potterová) je matkou Harryho Pottera a mladší sestrou Petunie Dursleyové. Je vynikající čarodějkou. Jejím patronem je laň. Dětství před nástupem do Bradavic Lily se narodila 30. ledna 1960 v Cokeworthu do mudlovské rodiny. Měla starší sestru Petunii, kterou měla moc ráda. Lily postupně zjistila, že umí zvláštní věci, které lidé kolem ní nedokážou. Jednou spolu Lily a Petunie byly na dětském hřišti. Lily se na houpačce houpala čím dál výš než sestra a potom se hodně vysoko pustila, prolétla se vzduchem a lehce dopadla. Potom zvedla květ, který ležel na zemi a ten na její dlani otevíral a zavíral okvětní plátky. Petunii se nelíbilo, co Lily dělala a říkala jí, že se to nesmí, tajně ale záviděla. Potom se tam objevil Severus Snape, chlapec z vedlejší vesnice se stále hádajícími se rodiči. Řekl Lily, že je čarodějka, to co umí jsou kouzla a on je také čaroděj. Petunii se ale Severus vůbec nezamlouval a proto odešla domů a Lily šla za ní. Později Petunie Lily řekla, že jí Severus lže a Lily nevěděla, čemu má věřit. O nějakou dobu později spolu Lily a Severus seděli v lese, a Severus jí vyprávěl o kouzelnickém světě: o škole čar a kouzel v Bradavicích, odporných stvořeních mozkomorech a vězení Azkabanu, kde mozkomorové slouží jako stráž. Přitom je sledovala Petunie a omylem se prozradila. Posmívala se Severusovi kvůli jeho oblečení a potom na ni spadla ze stromu větev a uhodila ji do hlavy. Lily věděla, že to udělal Severus a vadilo jí to, proto od něj utekla za sestrou. Po nějaké době Lily se Severusem našli dopis od ředitele Bradavic Albuse Brumbála pro Petunii. Severusovi to bylo divné, proto si ho přečetli a zjistili, že Petunie prosila, aby mohla jít do Bradavic také, Brumbál jí však napsal, že to není možné. Když Lily odjížděla do Bradavic, rodiče i sestra s ní šli na kouzelné nástupiště devět a tři čtvrtě na Nádraží King's Cross. Lily sestře řekla, že zkusí Brumbála přemluvit, aby si to rozmyslel a Petunie mohla do Bradavic. Petunie jí však řekla, že tam jet nechce, že je to škola pro zrůdy a Lily je taky zrůda. Navíc se Lily prozradila, že četli ten dopis, proto se na ni sestra naštvala a odešla pryč. Ve vlaku do Bradavic Lily seděla v kupé s Jamesem Potterem a Siriusem Blackem. Poté tam přišel i Severus, se kterým Lily zpočátku nechtěla mluvit kvůli dopisu, který četli a kvůli kterému se pohádala se sestrou, potom s ním ale začala opět mluvit. Společně s Jamesem a Siriusem mluví o tom, do které koleje by se chtěli dostat. Nakonec se ale pohádají a Lily si se Severusem přesedne jinam. V Bradavicích Lily byla zařazena do Nebelvíru, na rozdíl od Severuse, který se dostal do Zmijozelu. Byla velmi dobrá v lektvarech, a stala se oblíbenkyní profesora lektvarů Horacia Křiklana. Byla taky v jeho klubu "elity". Měl ji rád i šafář Hagrid. Zamilovali se do ní Severus Snape a James Potter. Jednou, několik let po zařazování se Lily pohádala se Severusem. Nelíbilo se jí, že se stýká s Mulciberem, Averym a dalšími studenty, kteří používají černou magii. Severus oponoval, že James Potter a jeho parta zvaní Pobertové taky provádí různé věci. Lily mu ale řekla, že ví, že mu James zachránil život. A že se jí sice nelíbí, co James a Pobertové dělají, ale Mulciberův a Averyho smysl pro humor je zlý. V pátém ročníku, po zkouškách NKÚ šla Lily s dívkami k jezeru. Byli tam taky James a ostatní Pobertové, a taky Severus. Když si James Severuse všiml, začal se mu za vydatné pomoci své party posmívat, a taky na něj používat jen tak pro legraci různá ne moc hezká kouzla. Lily, která si toho všimla, ječela, aby mu dali pokoj. James se před ní začal předvádět. ona mu však řekla, co si o něm myslí. Ten jí odpověděl, že když si s ním dá rande, tak už nikdy Snapeovi nic neudělá, ale Lily prohlásila, že než s ním, dá si radši rande s obří olihní. Potom James zvedl Snapea kouzlem za kotník do vzduchu, Lily však protestovala a díky ní tedy James Snapea nechal být. Severus však řekl, že nepotřebuje, aby mu pomáhala taková špinavá mrňavá mudlovská šmejdka, a Lily odvětila, že příště se do toho nebude plést. James po Snapeovi chtěl, aby se Lily Evansové omluvil, ona mu však řekla, že jsou oba stejní mizerové. James se bránil, že on by jí tak nikdy neřekl, ona mu však odpověděla, že se jen předvádí a uřkne každého, kdo se mu nelíbí, a že je jí z něj na nic. Pak odešla. Severus se Lily omlouval, že ji nazval mudlovskou šmejdkou, Lily mu však řekla, že tak říká všem stejného původu jako ona, proč by zrovna ona měla být jiná. Dodala, že se on a jeho kamarádi nejspíš nemůžou dočkat, až se připojí k Tomu-jehož-jméno-nesmíme-vyslovit a budou z nich Smrtijedi. Ona a Severus si vybrali každý svou cestu. Už se spolu nestýkali, Severus Lily ale stále miloval. Dokonce jeho patron byl stejný jako její, laň. V 7. ročníku Lily začala chodit s Jamesem Potterem. On se už mezitím změnil, přestal po ostatních metat kletby pro zábavu a ona si toho všimla. Z Bradavic vyšli jako primus a primuska. Život po ukončení školy Lily i James vstoupili do Fénixova řádu, tajné organizace založené Albusem Brumbálem za účelem odporu Voldemortovi a jeho stoupencům, Smrtijedům. Lily i James se Voldemortovi třikrát postavili a jen taktak mu unikli, i když byli oba velice zdatní kouzelníci. Lily si Jamese vzala, za svědka jim šel Sirius Black, Jamesův nejlepší přítel. Čekali spolu dítě. Se sestrou se Lily nestýkala, Petunie měla hrůzu z toho, že by se v její ulici objevil kdokoli z kouzelnického světa. Jejich vztah byl chladný, ale občas si posílaly dárky. Jednoho dne vyslovila Sybila Trelawneyová před Albusem Brumbálem věštbu, podle které se má ten, v jehož moci je porazit Pána zla (Voldemorta), narodit na konci sedmého měsíce roku rodičům, kteří se Voldemortovi už třikrát postavili. Část věštby slyšel také Severus Snape, který byl v té době Smrtijedem a řekl Voldemortovi, co slyšel. 31. 7. 1980 se Lily a Jamesovi ve vesnici Godrikův Důl narodil syn. Dostal jméno Harry James Potter, jeho kmotrem byl prohlášen Sirius Black. Aktérem oné věštby tedy mohl být buď Harry, nebo Neville Longbottom, narozený o den dříve než Harry. Voldemort si ale myslel, že tím, o kom se věštba zmiňuje, je Harry, a chtěl ho zabít. Když se Severus dozvěděl, že Voldemort jde po rodině Lily, zkusil ho přemluvit, aby Lily ušetřil, pak ale šel za Brumbálem a stal se jeho agentem, aby je ochránil. Brumbál Lily a Jamesovi poradil Fideliovo zaklínadlo, jehož výsledkem je začarování nějakého tajemství do nitra nějaké osoby, tzv. Strážce tajemství, který jediný může o tajemství mluvit. Potterovi ho použili na svůj dům. Ačkoli se jim jako Strážce tajemství nabízel Brumbál, protože se bál, že nějaký blízký Potterových je špeh Voldemorta, Potterovi zvolili Siriuse Blacka. Sirius je ale přesvědčil, aby se Strážcem stal jiný Jamesův přítel z Bradavic, Peter Pettigrew. Považoval to za dokonalý plán... Byl si jistý, že Voldemort půjde po něm, že ho nenapadne, že by mohli použít tak slabého a netalentovaného kouzelníka, jakým byl Peter. Poslední čin a smrt Nikdo z nich ani ve snu netušil, že tím špehem, a zrádcem, Smrtijedem v jejich řadách je Peter. Sotva týden po uplatnění Fideliova zaklínadla je Peter zradil... Dne 31. října 1981 Voldemort přišel do Godrikova Dolu, Lily a James o tom ještě neměli ani tušení. Byli v obývacím pokoji a odpočívali, nevěděli, co se bude za chvíli dít... Voldemort kouzlem otevřel dveře, které udělaly rámus, a James si toho všiml a vběhl do předsíně. Neměl hůlku. Zavolal na Lily, že to je on (Voldemort), ať sebere Harryho a jde, on že ho zdrží. Voldemort ho však zabil smrtící kletbou. Lily ječela a snažila se před Voldemortem narychlo zabarikádovat židlí a krabicemi, hůlku u sebe také neměla. Voldemort ale věci odhodil stranou. Když ho Lily uviděla, odložila Harryho do dětské postýlky za svými zády a rozpřáhla ruce. James už byl mrtvý, ona ale nechtěla přijít i o Harryho. Snažila se Voldemorta uprosit a přimět, aby Harryho nechal žít a zabil ji místo něj. „Harryho ne, Harryho ne, prosím, Harryho ne! Harryho ne, prosím, ne! Vezměte si mně, zabijte mě místo něj... Harryho ne! Prosím... mějte slitování... smilujte se... Harryho ne! Harryho ne! Prosím, udělám cokoli...“ - Lily se snaží ochránit Harryho Voldemort se ji snažil přimět, aby od postýlky ustoupila, ona to ale neudělala. Mohl ji k tomu přinutit, připadalo mu ale lepší vyřídit je všechny... Proto Lily taky zabil. Lilyin odkaz Voldemort chtěl zabít Harryho. Když se ale Lily pro Harryho obětovala, bezděčně mu poskytla nejvyšší ochranu, Voldemort na něj nemohl, nemohl se ho dotknout a nemohl ho zabít. S tím ale nepočítal a nevěděl to, proto vyslal smrtící kletbu Avada kedavra. Ta se ale díky Lilyině kouzlu odrazila, a Voldemort přežil jen díky tomu, že měl několik viteálů. Stala se z něj existence menší než nejmenší duch, menší než přízrak. Odražená kletba ale odštípla část jeho duše, zničené tak hroznými skutky, jako je vražda rodičů a pokus o vraždu malého dítěte, a ten úlomek se přichytil k jedinému živému tvorovi v tom domě, k Harrymu. Tím se z Harryho stal viteál Voldemorta, nikdo o tom ale neměl tušení, včetně Harryho a Voldemorta. Tím, že jako jediný přežil smrtící kletbu, a zůstala mu jen jizva ve tvaru blesku na čele, se stal Harry slavný. Lily i James byli pohřbeni na hřbitově v Godrikově Dole. Na jejich náhrobku je vyryta věta: "Posledním nepřítelem, který bude zničen, je smrt." Má zřejmě symbolizovat život po smrti, v srdcích blízkých a ve vzpomínkách. Na návsi v Godrikově dole byly postaveny sochy Jamese a Lily, držící v náručí malého Harryho. Sousoší vidí pouze kouzelníci, mudlové vidí válečný památník. Dům Potterových, pro mudly neviditelný, byl ponechán v poničeném stavu jako památka na Potterovy a jako připomínka zla a násilí, které zničilo jejich rodinu. Před domem je pamětní deska, viditelná jen kouzelníkům. Někteří na ni píší různé vzkazy pro Harryho. Harryho svěřil Brumbál Lilyině sestře Petunii, protože věděl, že Harrymu hrozí nebezpečí od Smrtijedů, i od samotného Voldemorta, až získá zpět tělo. Proto dal Harryho do opatrování jediné Lilyině žijící příbuzné, což byla nejvyšší ochrana. Na Lily vzpomínali v dobrém asi všichni lidé na straně dobra, kteří ji znali.